Not so Perfect
by Lover-of-good-Stories
Summary: an average day in ponyville, until a derp-eyed mare gets herself into more trouble then she ever has before.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologe**

_**It was a normal day in quiet day in Ponyville, per the usual... but that quiet bliss was about to be broken for this town. Because in a matter of minuets a soft warm sunny day, can turn into the worst sight imaginable with just a few words out of an innocent pony's mouth.**_

_**"I just don't know what went wrong"**_

_**3_3**_

**Authors note: I do not own my little pony, it belongs to the hasbro company.**

**me: so I know what you're all thinking "oh this is just ganna be how derpy messes stuff up again BOOOOORING" but nope this isn't the average derpy-ness ITS A NEW FORM OF DERPYNESS!**

**ZRD: ok so are you ganna start the story or what?**

**me: yeah yeah yeah ok so here we go**

***cough turn the page cough***


	2. Chapter 2: Same old Names

_**chapter 1: same old names**_

Ditzy awoke like any other day, she got up brushed her mane, then had breakfast alone in her kitchen.

"Well, time to go to work!" she darted off with her mailbag out the front door and down to sugarcube corner where she was warmly greated by a smile from pinkie pie, "oh hi pinkie! I brought ya a package!" the mailmare said as she picked up the box. "oh thank you so much der- I mean Ditzy, sorry!" pinkie appolagized, "oh its alright pinkie, I'm kinda used to being called derpy so it's alright if you do" and with a warm smile she handed pinkie the package and was on her way to her next stop.

On the way to mayor mare's office, which was her next stop, she found herself surrounded by 4 ponies all calling her names, "hey Clutzy Clueless! whatcha got there!" one of the colts said as he pulled on her mailbag, "H-hey! stop that! please! you're ganna-" and if almost on que her mailbag ripped in two and letters went flying everywhere, as ditzy rushed to pick up the letters she was met with laughing and more name calling, "Haha looks like 'ol DERPY HOOVES dropped her mail haha" one mocked her, "oh let me help you there!" on said as she pushed ditzy to the ground. "heh lets go gals we have better things to do then waste our time with this little dumbell" a tall colt said before kicking a letter over to ditzy and walking off with the other 3 ponies.

Ditzy had tears welling up in her eyes as she picked up the mail, but as she was half way done a colt came and helped her pick up the rest, "oh um thank you for helping me..."

"oh no problem, it's my job to help" the stranger smiled warmly at her, Ditzy returned the smile to him and asked a very obvious question "so um... w-whats your name?"

"oh... well... hmm..." the stranger looked around only to see a small clock shop "oh yes! My name is Time Turner!' he said gleefully, which to be honest kinda made ditzy a bit confused. _He sure sounds happy about his name? _she thought, "well thanks again Mr. Time Turner, If theres anything I could help you with just call me" ditzy pointed to her badge "air pegasus!" she said with a slight giggle

"right, well I guess I'll contact you later then mrs. oh dear... I don't believe I know your name!"

"oh um... it's Ditzy... D-Ditzy Doo"

"well, nice to meat you Mr.s Ditzy Doo" and with that he started walking off, _hmm... maybe this day won't be so bad after all 3._


	3. Chapter 3: Something Strange

_**Chapter 3: something strange...**_

**Me: HEY ITS THE AUTHOR HERE! yep so Sorry that the chapters are short I'm working on making them longer *smile* OK START TO READ.**

After her little chat with 'Time Turner' ditzy went back on her way to delivering her mail, but when she got to mayor mare's office no one answered

"Um.. Mayor mare! Hello? It's me Ditzy Doo, I've got your mail!... hello? Mayor mare? ok um well... I'll just leave it out here then..." she said as she lay down the mail at the foot of the door.

"I guess she's not here... oh well! Off to Bon Bon's!" Ditzy went on her marry way to Bon Bon's house only to find she didn't answer either, _Bon Bon isn't answering either?! Bon Bon ALWAYS answers her door! She never leaves her candy shop on sundays... hmm..._

What was happening? Bon bon was not home? but it was a Sunday like usual... "something is NOT right here..." Ditzy said as she trot to her next destination, this one should be easy since it was a delivery of flowers to the school. Since it is Sunday school is out, but cheerilee always stays to pick up the flowers ditzy brings every other Sunday.

"Mrs. Cheerilee" -knock knock knock- "its me Ditzy, I brought the Tulips like you asked" smiled Ditzy... she waited a while but no one answered.

"ok so... first Mayor mare, then Bon Bon... now Cheerilee?! what is going on?! I have to find somepony to help"

it was then when ditzy remembered that Time turner guy and what he said 'It's my job to help!'

"thats it! I'll just ask him if he's seen anypony" at this thought ditzy flew back to the clock shop giggling in glee as she'd soon know where her friends had gone. Or so she thought.

-knock knock knock-

"um hello? Mr time turner sir, its me again... t-the mare from this mourning? so um yeah... you said it was your job to help so I though maybe you could help me find my frien-" Ditzy opened the door to find nopony there

"oh no oh no oh no! even he's gone! now what'll I do?!" just as she was about to just break down and sob she heard a strange noise comming from an ally way.

"huh?" she saw a big blue box that wasn't there before standing infront of her, and as the door opened she saw a familiar face peer out to see what was around "oh its you! The girl from this mourning! Ditzy wasn't it? Great to see you again!"

"oh its nice to see you too Mr. Time Turner um... I came to ask for um help?" she said in a soft tone

"oh, whats happened? did town hall fall apart again? did I miss anything?"

"oh well actually... I was delivering the mail like I normally do but ponies weren't answering their doors so I-"

"wait... you came here because ponies weren't answering their doors?"

"well yes because it's very odd, you see my friend Bon Bon she never leaves her shop on sundays and-" she continued on and Time turner mumbled something under his breath while she was talking

"well, ponies not answering their doors doesn't seam TOO bad... maybe to check it out for a bit though yes.."

"um what was that?"

"oh nothing nothing!"

"ok... so will you help me? It feels like something strange is going on and-"

"ok I'm in! haven't had a good adventure in a few days might as well see whats going on while I'm here!"

"but I though you worked at the watch shop... thus your name? time turner?"

"oh um... well you see that- oh come on then were wasting time! Look at us just dilly dallying around when we have friends to find, doors to knock on and, uh... MAIL TO DELIVER!"

"well alrighty then I'll take you to Bon Bon's first then"

"righty then! lead the way, Allons-y!"


End file.
